1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to baby""s accessories and more particularly to a sports utility stroller, which can also selectively function as a transportable playyard, bassinet, or bed for accommodating babies or young children.
2. Description of Related Arts
Baby""s accessories such as stroller, bassinet, playyard, and bed are known in art and become necessities to every family having a baby. Generally speaking, when babies grow up, their parents must purchase all kinds of baby""s accessories for different purposes. For example, the stroller is considered as a convenient tool to transport the baby or young child during outdoor activities, such as foot traveling and shopping. The playyard is especially designed to restrict the movement of the baby or young child who is able to crawl or walk when the parents cannot always keep their eyes on their babies. However, it is unreasonable for the parents to buy all the baby""s accessories at once, which is a waste of money.
When the parents accumulatively purchase the baby""s accessories, such baby""s accessories are bulky and occupy relatively large set-up spaces, and are therefore hardly appreciated and liked by city-dwellers. Even though such baby""s accessories are constructed to have a foldable frame that are adapted to be folded into compact units for storage and carriage, the baby""s accessories require large storage spaces. Moreover, it is a hassle for the parent to carry all the baby""s accessories at once especially during outdoor activities such as camping.
Furthermore, for accommodating the baby comfortly, the parent may merely move the baby from the playyard to the bed while the baby is sleeping or move the playyard from the dinning room to the living room so that the parent can keep his or her eyes on the baby. In other words, in order to take good care of the baby, a parent not only should pay attention on his or her baby but also must have enough energy to carry all the baby""s accessories around to accommodate the baby comfortly.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a sports utility stroller, which can selectively function as a transportable playyard, bassinet, stroller, or bed for accommodating a baby or young child therein, so that the parents can save money from purchasing different products.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sports utility stroller, which can be quickly and easily folded into a compact unit for carriage and storage and unfolded for use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sports utility stroller, which is specifically constructed to have a predetermined size such that the user is able to move the sports utility stroller room to room through the doors without folding up the sports utility stroller. In other words, the user is able to operate the present invention as an outdoor stroller to transport his or her baby as well as an indoor playyard or bed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sports utility stroller, wherein the folding operation of the sports utility stroller is easy and fast that any individual is able to unfold or fold up the sports utility stroller.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sports utility stroller, wherein no expensive or complicate structure is employed in the present invention in order to achieve the above mentioned objects. Therefore, the present invention successfully provides an economic and efficient solution to baby accessories.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a sports utility stroller, which comprises:
a boundary frame, comprising:
a bottom frame having a supporting surface;
a top frame, defining a top opening, spaced apart from the bottom frame in a vertical direction;
a boundary shelter supported by the top frame to define a playpen cavity within the boundary shelter, the top frame and the bottom frame; and
a stroller frame, comprising:
a pair of side frames, which supports two sides of the boundary frame, each comprising a first side frame leg and a second side frame leg pivotally connected with each other in a cross manner to form a pivotal xe2x80x9cXxe2x80x9d structure;
a pair of front stroller wheels rotatably attached to two bottom ends of the first frame legs respectively;
a pair of rear stroller wheels rotatably attached to two bottom ends of the second frame legs respectively; and
a handle frame comprising two handle arms upwardly extended from the side frames respectively; and
a pair of locking arrangements for securely locking up the two side frames so as to retain the boundary frame at an unfolded position, wherein at the unfolded position, the top frame is lifted up from the bottom frame to form the playpen cavity having a predetermined depth, and at a folded position, the first and second side frame legs are pivotally folded to drop the top frame towards the bottom frame, so as to minimize the depth of the playpen cavity.